


the song the cicadas sang

by hunaries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunaries/pseuds/hunaries
Summary: “Tired?” his hand swiftly meets your tender folds, and you wiggle as he plays in you.“You taste so good, baby. I think I’m going to explode.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	the song the cicadas sang

it wasn’t even your bed.

the cicadas outside sung a song you couldn’t remember, and the warm, moist summer air passed through the open window to hangout in baekhyun’s bed room. Sweat carefully danced down the valley between where your rib cage poked out, and kept going to pool in your belly button. Your eyes were wet with tears and sweat. You look up at the ceiling, the popcorn staring right back at you. Your eyelids came together and opened again, only to be stung by the sweat.

  
“Are you okay, baby?” a muffled voice comes from below you near the foot of the bed, but you could barely move your neck. Your toes clenched onto the bed sheets as his hand squeezed yours even tighter than before.

  
“It’s okay.” he mumbles in between licks, the sensation making your eyes disappear. He finishes off his sentence with a quick flick up, and his hands leave yours. soon you feel a tight grip under your knees as your legs fold together and meet your shoulders. Your hands immediately go to cover your spot, and he chuckles.

  
“I’ve already seen this place many times.” he rises to hover over you, fluffy hair damp from the humidity. Its all over the place, his hair, and your arousal on his skin. His head cocks to one side and his hair follows suit, he’s peering at you from behind your crossed legs in his hold. Your chest heaves in anticipation, and your heart beats fast at the picture in front of you. The sunlight is making his chocolate locks shimmer, but as you move down, you see the part under all the fluffiness that is drenched in sweat, stuck to his forehead. The same sweat is rolling, so slowly, down his smooth chest and over his pink nipples. His flexed bicep is covered in a sticky sheen that connects to his firm grip on your ankles. Brown eyes are soft, looking down at your place. His cheeks flushed an absolute red, your juices smeared all over, running down his chin. Baekhyun looked so good, so good you could just eat him.

  
Beaekhyun lets out a soft giggle. “Tired?” his hand swiftly meets your tender folds, and you wiggle as he plays in you. “You taste so good, baby. I think I’m going to explode.” your lips separate to say something just as your legs do, but nothing comes out. now he’s between you, the drenched area on full display. Your own eyes follow his as he dips his head again. The tip of his tender tongue teases the entrance of your place, and your hands come down to meet his.

  
“Hm? What’s wrong?” the vibrations from his voice travel into you as he shoves his face in your pussy, his tongue reaching areas it’s never been before.

  
“I-its embarrassing…” your voice comes out in a whisper. You can feel him smile against you, and he lets go of your clit with a loud pop. You shake a little. The soaked sheets are sticking to your ass, and the room reeks of sex. He lands down beside you with a thump, moving your body in the process. The matted hair on his forehead was starting to dry, but the color hadn’t left his cheeks yet. He quickly engulfs you in his arms, regardless of how bad you two were chafing together.

  
“I love you so much…” His sticky arms hold you to him as he hums the same song of the cicadas that lulls you into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ^^ i'm going to be writing short one-shots just like this one so keep an eye out for me in the future!


End file.
